redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Girbee
Gender: Male Species: Star-nosed Mole Place of Origin: Unknown Appearance: Young star-nosed mole, with coal-black fur and twinkling jet eyes. Digging claws are somewhat snaggled and chipped from wear. Has an infectious smile. When a slave, wears a tattered brown kilt tied with rope about his waist, but nothing else. After freedom, wears a deep brown vest over a yellow, long-sleeved shirt. Also wears a pair of hunter-green pantaloons held up with a black belt, and a small black cap with a straggly little white feather in it. Weilds a silver dagger with a large emerald pommel stone. Sometimes wields a quarterstaff. Personality: Sweet, friendly, and has the usual common mole-sense of his species. Has a passion for green jewels. Backstory Girbee was taken captive by the horde of Lunarah Dawnrider when he was very young - as such, he remembered little about his earlier life save the fact his family used to work an emerald mine, and that he was the only survivor of the attack on it. After the emerald mine was looted by Lunarah, Girbee was taken onboard the Warlady's ship Night Heron, where he served as an oarslave for many seasons. He was still very young - barely an adolescent - when the Night Heron ran aground in a Highlands estuary, forcing the horde to move overland. During the trekking, Girbee took part in a slave revolt instigated by the otter Yanoso. The revolt failed, and Girbee and about thirty others were chained in a freezing river and left to die as punishment. They were later freed by a band of Highlanders - in the ensuing struggle to get away from the pursuing vermin, Girbee and fellow slaves Thatch, Nixell and Banno went the wrong way. They met up with Bowlanians Sherlyn and Dunner, who helped them to hide aboard the now-abandoned Night Heron. There, they waited until a delegation from Bowlaynee Castle arrived to take them to the mountain fortress, and safety. It was during the wait that Girbee discovered the silver dagger he later would carry everywhere, and plundered it from the ship's treasure chamber. Like the rest of the slaves taken to Bowlaynee Castle, Girbee and his three friends swore themselves into the service of Laird Aiellyn MacScutta. The Laird later paired Girbee with another freed mole named Zurdo - the pair helped to clear an old, half-collapsed escape tunnel that ran under the castle. It was while working on this that Girbee managed to unearth an underground spring, which, when it first erupted, washed him halfway down the tunnel. The spring was used to help keep the castle residents from going thirsty during seiges ever afterwards. Girbee later took part in the final battle against Lunarah. He was wounded in the footpaw early on and had to be carried away from the fight before it got fully underway. After the battle was over, he and Zurdo oversaw the rest of the project to clear out other tunnels leading off of the main one. He was a minor character - nothing further is known of him. Category:Moles Category:Males Category:Tales of Bowlaynee Castle Characters Category:Slaves Category:Minor Characters Category:Goodbeasts